


If Only

by SpaceshipsAreCool



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceshipsAreCool/pseuds/SpaceshipsAreCool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way Cat could have found out that Kara was Supergirl... or the story I wrote to see if I could write fluff instead of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Only

“I have your dinner, Miss Grant.” Cat inwardly smiled to herself as her assistant nervously walked around her office furniture and approached the desk, bag of food in hand.

 

The two of them were working late, which, in and of itself wasn’t so unusual, but what was new and different was the way Cat’s heart had begun to flutter out of control on these nights, these evenings when it was just the two of them left all alone. Cat’s office was made of glass, but if no one else was on the floor, well… it might as well have been closed off from the rest of the world, their own private sanctuary.

 

She hadn’t started out seeing these late nights that way, as secluded evenings for the two of them, not at first. But slowly, slowly as Kara had continued to work as her assistant after so many others would have left, Cat had started to see something else in the girl. Cat had started seeing how competent Kara was, how caring, and Cat had started to realize that, despite everything this business threw at her, everything Cat threw at her, Kara somehow always managed to keep that smile on her face.

 

And once Cat had realized that, well, then she had started to pay more attention to Kara, observing how she interacted with others, learning all the little details that didn’t need words to convey. She knew all of Kara’s subtle ticks by now, knew what kinds of food she preferred, even as she had been astonished by how much the girl seemed to be able to eat. Cat even knew that Kara would sometimes sneak out to her balcony when she thought no one would notice, and there she would just stand, her face upturned to the sun, letting it wash over her, almost as if it was rejuvenating her, bringing her life.

 

It was from these observations that Cat discovered that the way Kara smiled for her was slightly different from the way the girl smiled for everyone else. Cat was very good at reading people, if she wanted to, and once she had put her mind to reading Kara, she had realized that Kara saw her as something else, someone special.

 

Recently, Kara had also begun to show some backbone, and, although Cat hated to admit it, even to herself, it had further altered how she looked at the girl. Bubbly, nervous Kara was cute, yes, but confident Kara was someone who made her heart skip and her breath come faster. And then there was the fact that there were moments, when Kara looked at her, that Cat knew the girl was hers. Cat was used to having people look at her, she was rich, powerful, and sexy after all, but most of those people were looking at the Queen of All Media. Kara, on the other hand, looked at her like that when she was just being Cat Grant, and never more so than those special moments when it was just the two of them, working late in the office, when Cat was tired, and when she was very obviously, just human. In those moments Kara would look at her in a way that made Cat feel that maybe, just for a little bit, it would be ok to be just a flawed human, because how bad could that really be if this bright, shinning person, thought that this version of Cat Grant, the real one, was someone who deserved to be looked at in that way?

 

But that was a very dangerous path to go down. Cat had no doubt now that Kara could survive anything she threw at her, but that did not mean that Cat wanted to put Kara in harm's way just because she knew the girl could handle it. And trying to have a relationship with Kara would most certainty be a way to hurt the girl. She would never be able to promote Kara without people assuming that it was because the girl was good in bed, or have any sort of equal relationship with her, not unless... and here Cat's mind had provided a different possibility, offering a small chance for salvation, questioning how things would be different if only...

 

If only Kara was Supergirl, she had mused once, they did look an awful lot alike, after all. If only Kara was Supergirl they would be on more equal ground, privately, if not professionally at least, which just might be enough. If only.

 

But hoping for ‘if only,’ did not make it so.

 

And so Cat kept her feelings hidden, smiling secretly to herself when Kara did something exceptionally adorable, or noteworthy, but making sure that outwardly she seemed just as uninterested as before.

 

“Thank you, Kiera,” she said, her voice even and dismissive as she accepted the dinner. Kara smiled at her, completely unaffected by the tone, and started to back out of the room, to her own dinner waiting at her desk. But the girl couldn’t stop herself from glancing at the new addition to the office, her interest clear.

 

Cat sighed, oh well, what could be the harm? Everyone else was gone, no one would know if she was a little nicer to Kara, just this once.

 

“Do you like my new piece of art?” She asked, coming around the desk and walking over to a pedestal, atop of which was a strangely shaped metal vase. It didn’t look particularly stable, leaning to one side, but the movers that had come to deliver it while Kara had been out getting dinner, had assured her that the metal supports were strong enough to hold it, and that it was supposed to look like that. Cat herself didn’t particularly care for the thing, but Lois Lane had wanted it, and Cat had taken great satisfaction in outbidding her rival.

 

In response to her question Kara stopped her retreat and relaxed, walking over to stand at Cat’s side so that she could get a closer look at the object.

 

“It’s very,” here Kara paused, and Cat let a small, partially hidden smile grace her face as she realized that Kara had the same, non-committal view of the piece as she did, “very vase-like,” Kara finally finished, blushing at her failure to say anything more articulate.

 

“Yes, it is that,” Cat agreed. “I’ll keep it here for the next televised interview in a few days, just so Lois can see it in my office, and then I’ll stick it in a closet somewhere and bring it out if Lois is ever in National City.”

 

Kara laughed, “I think that sounds like a brilliant plan,” she was looking at Cat now, and Cat knew her own smile was no longer remotely hidden.

 

“Of course you do, I thought of it,” she tried to sound condescending, but it just came out playful.

 

Trying to distract herself from that annoyingly beautiful grin on her assistant’s face, Cat reached her hand out to brush the object. At her touch, however, the vase, which was supposed to be securely mounted on the stand, toppled to the side. One of those idiot movers had obviously installed a support wrong.

 

Lois was going to love this, she inwardly cursed. Lois would love knowing that Cat had spent all that money just to stop her from having the wretched thing, only to waste it by breaking the ‘art’ before she had ever even gotten the chance to show it off to the offending woman. And Cat was going to have to live with that mockery, she knew that, _hated_ that, but even so she was helpless to do anything but watch in slow motion as the expensive object fell towards the ground and its doom. Or at least, what should have been its doom. Before it touched the floor, however, Kara had reached out and caught it on instinct, one-handed, and Cat felt her mouth drop open.

 

Cat stared at the scene, watching as Kara froze, realization about her actions, about what she had just done, and in front of Cat, no less, sweeping across her face.

 

“Um, this is supposed to be really heavy, isn’t it?” Her assistant finally asked meekly. Cat could only nod in response. It was true, it was a vase, but it was filled with heavy metals for some unknown reason that apparently made it art. It had taken three large men just to lift the thing into position, and here Kara was, catching it easily with just one hand.

 

Kara slowly lowered it to the ground, before letting go and stepping away. Meeting Cat’s eyes, Kara began wringing her hands together in a nervous motion. “Wow, I’m amazed it didn’t break when it fell,” she tried, looking hopefully at Cat, as if she could convince her boss that the vase really had simply fallen to the floor, surviving on its own without any superhuman intervention.

 

Cat continued to stare as her mind pieced together various events from the past few months, things Kara had said or done, and everything clicked into place.

 

Finally closing her mouth she stared down her assistant, watching the girl squirm in silent agony. It was a sight that was exhilarating in all the right ways, but Cat knew she should take pity on the young hero.

 

“It would be better if the vase happened not to have fallen at all, don’t you think?” She responded, raising an eyebrow at the nervous alien, before very deliberately turning her back and moving slowly to her desk.

 

By the time she had seated herself behind her desk and turned around, she was pleased to see that the vase was firmly back in place, the faulty support fused into a more secure position, while Kara was innocently standing several feet away.

 

“Good, now hurry up and eat your own dinner so we can get back to work on these proofs,” she waved her hand towards Kara’s desk dismissively.

 

Kara almost tripped over herself in her haste to get out, but stopped when Cat called out her name.

 

“Oh, and Kiera?”

 

“Yes, Miss Grant,” came the worried reply.

 

“Get rid of those damn glasses,” it was an order, not a request.

 

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara responded, removing the offending object as ordered and meeting Cat’s eyes with a brief smile, a blush sweeping across her face, before continuing her exit.

 

 _Well now_ , Cat thought, slowly unpacking her dinner, her lips taking on a distinctly predatory grin, _Supergirl has a crush on me, so just what, exactly, am I going to do about that?_

 


	2. Bare

Kara didn’t think about it, about using her powers in front of Cat, not anymore at least. Not since the night she had first slipped up, revealing herself to the older woman, and subsequently obeyed the order to ‘get rid of those damn glasses.’ She still wore the glasses most of the time, of course, at least during normal work hours, but once everyone else had gone home and it was just the two of them left in the office, Cat would give her that commanding, penetrating look, and Kara would have no choice but to remove them from her face, baring herself before her boss.

 

Not that she minded the intrusion, the order, far from it in fact. There was something exhilarating about feeling so free around Cat, about having one more person in her life who knew, really _knew_ her. Especially when that person was Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, and possibly the only woman more powerful than Supergirl.

 

And so yes, it was exhilarating, knowing that Cat had so much power over her. It was intoxicating, knowing that the woman could expose her at any moment, and yet for some reason chose to hold back. It was enthralling, wondering if perhaps the reason Cat was holding back was because the woman had other plans for her assistant, plans that required holding that power over her for a completely different purpose, one that had nothing to do with the public media world and everything to do with what happened between the two of them after hours.  

 

Except that nothing _had_ happened between them, yet. Nothing more than lingering, predatory gazes that went on just long enough to make Kara squirm and blush. Nothing more than dexterous fingers and sharp nails biting into her wrist, gripping and pulling her forward with a sharp tug, directing her to come closer, always closer. Nothing more than the casual dropped item, sometimes a document, but more often than not a pen, that had Kara on her knees in front of the older woman, scrambling to pick it up.

 

Nothing more than the suggestion, the hint of a slow, calculated seduction. But that ‘nothing,’ was quickly becoming all-consuming. That ‘nothing,’ was breaking away every last barrier, starting with her identity, then her glasses, and finally, Kara was sure, that ‘nothing’ would end up with her completely bare in front of Cat Grant, bare in every way that it was conceivably possible to be.

 

And she wanted nothing more.

 

Which was why Kara didn’t even think before using her powers in front of her boss anymore, because why would she think about it? Why, when Cat was slowly pushing back every last part of her disguise and when Kara felt herself giving in without conscious thought or intent? Why would she second-guess the use of her abilities in front of Cat now, when all she wanted was for the woman to stop playing, stop pretending that she didn’t know that Kara was already hers? What was there to hide, when Kara was already so entrapped, that there was only one final thing to strip away, one last shred that separated their ‘nothing,’ from a ‘something.’

 

And so, even though it was still the middle of the afternoon on a workday, why would Kara even hesitate for a moment before reheating Cat’s coffee in front of the woman herself? The answer was that she wouldn’t, of course she wouldn’t.

 

And she hadn’t.

 

Cat had ordered Kara to go get her a new latte because she had put her first one aside hours ago, untouched, and it had long since gone cold. And Kara, not wanting to leave the woman’s side, not if she didn’t absolutely have to, had simply made sure that her body blocked the view from those expansive glass windows, lowered her glasses, and reheated the coffee with a quick blast from her eyes.

 

Which got them to where they were now, Cat staring at her, mouth slightly open, dangerous warning in her eyes, and Kara, offering the coffee with an open smile that was quickly being replaced by innocent confusion at the look in Cat’s face.

 

“Kiera…”

 

Kara cocked her head to the side, her smile slipping into a slight frown, not understanding what she had done to earn quite _that_ tone.

 

“Kiera, how often do you reheat my coffee that way?” Cat’s voice had slipped into a low, controlled quiet. Not the kind of gentle quiet that promised warm looks and soft caresses, no, this was a quiet that told of a raging storm just out of sight, of a lurking darkness just around the next corner. It was the kind of quiet that made Kara gulp and take a step back, even as it also made her want to shudder and submit before the power that was Cat Grant, to take whatever punishment the woman sought fit to give, even if she didn’t understand _why_ she deserved to be punished.

 

But she did, she knew, because if Cat thought she did, then obviously, she deserved it.

 

“All the time, Miss Grant. I’ve been doing it for months, almost every day,” perhaps the second part of that statement hadn’t been strictly necessary, but at Cat’s glare, Kara found that she didn’t mind further incriminating herself, not if it meant the possibility that that calm control would break, not if it meant that the thrumming tension in the room would give way to something more… something tangible.

 

“For months, Kiera?” Cat took a step towards her and Kara found herself backing away again, or trying to, at least, but she only managed half a step before her back hit the wall and she found herself trapped, and willingly so, as Cat stalked closer. She didn’t remember when she had turned herself in this direction, but now she was glad she had, because it meant that her feet had carried her into the corner of the room, and, even if they were still in a glass office, at least they were tucked to the side, and at least Kara knew that most of the other employees were too terrified to look this way, unless they absolutely had to.

 

“You’ve been shooting my coffee full of your _alien_ radiation for months, and you see nothing wrong with that? I drink this every day, _every day_ Kiera. Who knows how many germs, or parasites, or whatever else lurks in that DNA of yours, have been silently creeping into my body over all that time.”

 

Some part of Kara, the tiny part of her that found this funny, the small part that hadn’t been sent into overdrive by the look Cat was giving her now, whispered a joke in her ear. A suggestion that maybe, just maybe, since Cat seemed to think she was currently infested with some sort of alien radiation, that maybe the woman wouldn’t mind getting a little _more_ alien in her right about now. She could say it, could assure Cat that it was safe, that right now, nothing alien _had_ invaded her, but offer than, if Cat wanted, if Cat liked...

 

Her lips were on the verge of opening to say it, because clearly she had lost the ability to think in this situation, and obviously she didn’t value her life in the slightest, but thankfully Cat started speaking again before she could form the words.

 

“Well? Nothing to say for yourself? Kiera? No clever retort? No defense to explain away just why, exactly, you have been contaminating _my_ coffee for all these months?”

 

And that was it, Kara knew suddenly, her mind latching onto the specific way Cat had framed the question. It was the answer Kara had been looking for, it was what she needed to bring this thing that had been brewing between them ever since that day in the office… no, longer, really. It was the way to bring whatever had been brewing between them ever since Kara’s interview over two years ago, where she had promised that she would be completely devoted to the other woman… It was the way, the answer as to how to bridge that last, final gap and offer Cat her complete surrender.

 

Because it was Cat’s coffee, and the way Cat had said ‘my,’ had stressed the word, Kara knew exactly what she had to do next.

 

She squared her shoulders, lifting her chin in slight challenge, just enough to show Cat that she was serious, just enough that Cat’s heart rate increased, that her eyes dilated at the hint of a defiance that she would have to break, that she would enjoy breaking.

 

“Well, Miss Grant, it’s perfectly safe, but if you don’t want _your_ coffee, I’ll be happy to go and get you a replacement. I’ll just give this one to Lucy, she won’t let it linger and grow cold, I’m sure. Considering you never even bothered to touch it, I know Lucy will be more than happy to take it, and she’ll know just what to do with it.”

 

The response was immediate, and far stronger than Kara had dared hope to imagine. One instant she was offering that challenge, the thinly veiled suggestion, and the next…

 

The next an almost snarl had escaped Cat’s lips and the woman had closed the distance between them, one hand reaching out to tangle harshly in Kara’s hair, the other wrapping around the coffee cup still grasped in Kara’s hand.

 

Kara stood frozen, going limp instantly at the feel of that grip in her hair, that tight hold that placed her completely at Cat’s mercy, even as they both knew Kara could easily move away, if she really wanted to.

 

Which she didn’t. Oh god, she didn’t.

 

Cat pried the coffee from her hand, taking a dismissive sip, not showing any indication of whether the liquid had burned, whether it was too hot, too powerful, for her to hold.

 

“No one, _no one_ , Kiera, is allowed to touch, to taste what is mine. And since you don’t seem to fully grasp that concept, yet,” here Cat broke off, her eyes shifting to trace their way slowly down Kara’s body as her tongue darted out to catch the last drop of coffee on her lips, “you’ll have to stay late today so I can make sure you understand.”

 

Cat’s hand tightened in Kara’s hair, pulling her head back and baring her throat as Cat leaned in even closer, her breath caressing Kara’s skin as Cat whispered in her ear, “I have so many different ways I can make you understand, Kiera, and you are going to let me, aren’t you? You are going to let me _explain_ what makes something mine, for as long as I want, and in whatever way I want, is that absolutely clear?”

 

Kara could only whimper in response, but it was enough, because a moment later Cat was stepping away from her, completely composed while Kara was trembling in anticipation.

 

“We’ll finish this discussion later, Kiera,” and the glint in the older woman’s eye offered only promise, only the complete assurance that finally, after so long, she was going to make Kara bare the last of herself before Cat Grant.  

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr under the name spaceshipsarecool. You can find the full list of my fics (including the ones that are not posted on AO3) and links to them there at https://spaceshipsarecool.tumblr.com/spaceshipsarecoolficlist


End file.
